1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for editing a memo in a user terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for editing a memo content in a user terminal including a writing based user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Demands for a User Interface (UI) of a current portable device supporting an intuitive input/output have increased. For example, the user interface has evolved from a conventional UI where information is input by using a keyboard, a keypad, a mouse or the like to an intuitive UI where information is input by touching a screen using a finger, an electronic pen, or the like, or input using a voice.
Further, an intuitive UI technology has been anthropocentrically developed while considering the user's convenience. As a representative example, there is a UI technology through which a user communicates with a portable electronic device using voice, and accordingly, inputs desired information or acquires the desired information.
A typical example of the portable electronic device includes a smart phone. The smart phone has various applications installed thereon and provides a new function via the installed applications.
Further, the UI is mainly used only for making a memo of information by the user by using an input means, such as a finger, an electronic pen, or the like, in a user terminal supporting a memo function using a touch panel. However, there is no method of using the UI with interworking contents of the memo with another application.
FIGS. 4A to 4E illustrate an operation of deleting contents of a memo made in a user terminal including a writing based user interface according to the related art. FIGS. 4A to 4E sequentially show operations performed by the user to delete the contents of the memo.
Referring to FIGS. 4A to 4E, after executing an application corresponding to a memo function provided by the user terminal, the user writes particular contents by using a tool, such as a stylus pen or the like, in a memo screen provided through the execution of the application.
FIG. 4A shows an example of a memo made by the user, such as “U.S. business trip 10/29˜11/3 Incheon→New York”. That is, the example of the memo shows that “the user is due to have a business trip to US from October 29th to November 3th by plane from Incheon to New York”.
When there is something to correct in the memo, the user selects a button corresponding to a “deletion function” from function buttons provided on the memo screen. In FIG. 4B, the user recognizes that there is something to delete or correct in the memo contents and performs an operation of selecting a deletion button provided on the memo screen by using a stylus pen.
After setting the deletion function, the user deletes a content which the user desires to delete from the memo contents displayed on the screen. FIG. 4C shows an example of an operation of deleting “New York” corresponding to a destination in order to change the destination from the memo displayed on the screen.
The user makes a memo to replace a blank generated by deleting a particular memo (see FIG. 4D) or a content deleted from another space or continuously makes a memo having a different content. FIG. 4E shows an example of an operation of inputting “Washington D.C.” into the space where the previous destination has been deleted.
Of course, the user may delete a content in the middle of the memo and then not fill a space generated by deleting the information with another content unlike the example illustrated in FIGS. 4A to 4E. In this case, the space where the content has been deleted remains blank.
As described above, the user terminal including the conventional writing based user interface preferentially considers convenience of the implementation of functions according to the memo, so that user inconvenience is generated.
Accordingly, the user terminal including the writing based user interface requires an intuitive method through which the user can conveniently use the memo function.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.